


Soulmates

by LoveLikeDestiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmate AU, This is going to be sad, it'll be good though, just the soulmate thing is different, tumblr promt post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeDestiel/pseuds/LoveLikeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"soulmate au where instead of your soulmates first words to you written on your skin it’s their last words you ever hear them say so you don’t know who your soulmate is until you lose them" Written from this post on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is sadder than I thought it was going to be. I know it doesn't go perfect with the show and I left some things out and changed things but its my fic and I wrote it. So if you have a problem with the way things go accuracy wise, don't complain. Constructive criticism always welcome.

I looked down at my wrist. Three words were written there. "Jean, calm down". The last words that my soul mate was supposed to say to me. I sighed softly. I hated how this worked. I won't even know who I'm with is my soul mate until they leave me. I shook my head. This was no times to be thinking about that right now. I had to get ready to go on the mission we had today. We had one day left in training before Marco and I could go to the Military Police. But first, I had to survive today. That wouldn't be that hard, would it? Just a few... titans... What am I saying? This is going to be difficult and I really don't want to do this. At all. I huffed, aggravated at my belts that I just couldn't get on.   
"Need some help there?" I looked up and automatically smiled slightly.   
"Uh.. yeah." I nodded and Marco chuckled as he walked over to me.   
"Thanks.." I said. He just smiled up at me.   
"No problem." He helped me with my belts and I tried not to act like a blushing virgin. He was just helping me with my belts for the wall's sake!   
He stood up and smiles reassuringly at me. I looked up at him and smiled back. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, burying my face in his neck. I was just for comfort I told myself. Marco ran his fingers through my hair.   
"It'll be okay." He whispered. All I could do was nod, not trusting my voice at this moment.   
We walked out and met up with the other trainees. 

~Later On~  
Everything seemed to be going wrong. My gear fucked up and there were titans around me. I had no idea what to do. I looked around and found a body that had gear that looked fine. God, why do we have to do this...? I ran over to the body, trying to get the gear off it. Fuck. My hands were shaking. I can't do this. I'm going to die.   
"Jean, calm down!" I heard from somewhere. I looked up and saw Marco.  
"Marco? What are you doing?" I shouted.   
Marco ran off, distracting the titans that were getting closer to me. I shook my head slightly and got the gear off and went to a safer place. 

~After Finding Marco~  
I looked down at my wrist again. Seeing the words "Jean, calm down". They used to actually make me feel better and bring me relief, but now, all I can see is Marco. Fuck. Why did he have to be my soul mate? Why did it have to be like this? At first I didn't realize what Marco had said to me. I didn't think about it at all in the moment. But now, it was all I could think about. I tried to hold the tears back. Tried to keep the sobs from wracking my body. But I couldn't. We all stood around the pyres. I got a bit closer to the fires, kneeling down. I picked up some bones in my hand. I don't even know which bones are his anymore. That's when I couldn't hold back any longer. I just couldn't. The sobs broke through me. I didn't care if people were watching me. I didn't care at all. I cried there on the ground. I finally calmed down enough to stand up. I stood, barely keeping it together.   
"I-I'm joining the Survey Corps!" For Marco. But I didn't say the last part. I let another sob out. I shook and it Connie to drag me away. To calm me enough to get me into my own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Like I said, I love constructive criticism. <3 And if you want me to add more or another chapter, it won't be any happier and would probably get worse by what I'm thinking.


End file.
